1. Field of the Invention
The present technique relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an imaging apparatus which are capable of providing various effects by performing color conversion processing on image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses use image processing apparatuses configured to perform image processing in accordance with user preference on captured image. For example, there has been known an image processing apparatus configured to perform color conversion processing (hereinafter, also referred to as one-point color processing) for achromatizing colors other than a color in a user-specified-region (a color to be remained) on a through image (a live-view image) displayed on a display unit equipped with a touch panel function (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-244337).